


Felix Meets Snow

by lulumonnie



Series: Don't Stray Too Far [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Allllllll the fluff, And making Stray Kids be kids and be happy, Because they deserve the world, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, I'm soft Skiz are soft We're all soft, M/M, Snowball Fight, Stray Kids deserve the world pass it on, This is basically just me fangirling over Felix, knock yourselves out, someone take away my ability to tag, the chanlix and changlix can be interpreted as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonnie/pseuds/lulumonnie
Summary: The Origin of The Great Stray Kids Snow-War™ or how can I shower Felix in as much love as I can possibly muster?





	Felix Meets Snow

Felix gasped. It was Christmas Eve and he had just woken up and there was something blindingly white shining through his window. He sprang out of bed, nearly tripping over one of his plushies and sprinted towards the window; he was so excited that he totally forgot to apologize to the poor fluffy bear he had just knocked off the bed. Pressing his face against the window to see the white winter wonderland outside, he whooped loudly, effectively waking up a grumpy Hyunjin who looked about ready to throw a shoe at the excitable Australian. 

“Hyunjinnie! There’s ummm, what do you call it…”, Felix called him, grinning so widely that his eyes crinkled up adorably and Hyunjin sighed, his good mood restored because of his friend’s cute smile. 

“Do you mean snow, Felix?” Hyunjin asked. 

“YES! SNOW! THERE IS SNOW!!!! I’VE NEVER SEEN SNOW UP CLOSE LIKE THIS! WE HAVE TO GO OUT TODAY!!” Felix exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. One of the things he had been looking forward to in Korea, apart from being an idol, was snow. Even though the higher regions in Australia frequently got some, Sydney had been particularly snow-less for decades now and he was more than excited to really play in the snow for the first time in his young life. Dragging a sleepy Hyunjin out of bed, he stumbled into the common room of their dorm where the rest of his team was waiting for their breakfast ramen to get done. Hyunjin promptly plopped down on the sofa next to Jeongin to continue his nap on the youngest’ shoulders. Chan looked up at Felix with a soft smile, as if he knew what the younger was thinking. 

“Is someone excited?”, their leader asked Felix. “You seem very giddy today”. 

“Did you see the snow outside? Please, please, let’s all go outside after breakfast and play in the snow! We have to!!”, he replied. Chan chuckled, slightly cooing at the younger’s enthusiasm for the weather and nodded. The group had a couple of free days for Christmas after all and they were only leaving for home tomorrow because they had wanted to spend their first Christmas as a fixed group together.  
Felix felt as giddy as he felt when Changbin complimented his rapping for the first time. The elder rapper in question had watched the exchange in silence with a fond smile on his face. It seemed so silly how Felix had the voice of a person twice his age yet remained one of the cutest in their team, and yet it was undeniable that everyone had a soft spot for Lee Felix. 

Woojin would always let him talk about whatever was on his mind, no matter what time or place; Chan had taken to making sure the younger ate well and he immediately squashed any thoughts of inferiority the younger ever had. Minho often confided in Felix when he remembered the elimination, and Felix ended up as one of the few people who could turn the dancer’s mood in a second just by smiling and giving him an encouraging hug. Changbin himself knew that his soft spot for Felix was as wide as the Pacific Ocean, and he couldn’t even muster enough darkness to pretend to be grumpy about it. Changbin also knew that Hyunjin had a big soft spot for Felix’ smile (so did Changbin and literally everyone else on the planet) and the way Jisung always liked to hug Felix when the others weren’t paying much attention hadn’t escaped Changbin’s notice either. Seungmin always payed close attention to his friend’s needs as well and even if he was teasing him, he had a fond smile on his face. And even their youngest regularly giggled at Felix doing something adorable and he always gladly accepted the other’s love, even if he pretended to be annoyed by Felix trying to hug him and squish his cheeks. 

Changbin stood up to pull the younger down into a hug, suddenly overcome with too many emotions to put into words. Felix seemed to sense his turmoil and he looked at Changbin with a worried look but the elder only smiled softly and said:

“Let’s eat some ramen and then we can head out, okay? You seem really pumped about this”. 

Felix nodded enthusiastically and fifteen minutes later the nine of them had full stomachs and were bundled up in mountains of warm clothing. Woojin had made them all wear scarves and fluffy hats and Chan equipped everyone with gloves. After the parents of their little group had made sure that everyone was snow-safe, they headed outside. The other eight could feel Felix almost bursting with energy. Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Felix grabbed Chan and Changbin and dragged them outside with the energy of a small puppy running towards a treat.  
The street outside was nearly completely covered in snow; even the most urban part of Seoul looked like it jumped straight out of a children’s picture book. Felix let out a happy giggle, promptly flopping down in the fluffy white blanket to make a snow angel. What he failed to remember was that he was still holding Chan’s and Changbin’s hands tightly. Chan somehow sensed that Felix was about to do something rash and grabbed onto Woojin’s coat tightly. When the younger Australian dropped down in the snow, he ended up dragging Changbin, Chan and by extension Woojin down with him. The three of them ended up in a pile on top of the most excited member of their little impromptu group huddle, who just started laughing even harder, flailing around in the snow without a care and seemingly the happiest child in the world. 

The other five were standing quite perplexed in the main entrance, Jisung mumbling something about “Crazy Australians” to Minho, while Jeongin and Hyunjin just laughed at the pile of bodies in front of them. Seungmin had been watching the whole thing unfold for a while when a devilish idea came into his mind. He whispered something into Hyunjin’s ear and the two shared an evil smile. Picking up the most snow they could muster, the two sneaked up on the four others who were still trying to disentangle themselves and dumped what seemed like buckets of cold snow on top of Changbin, who had just managed to escape Felix’s death grip on his hand. The rapper let out a very manly squeak at the cold ice running down his back and he gathered as much snow as he could possibly carry to enact his fierce revenge. He caught Hyunjin who had doubled over in laughter first and covered his entire face in the icy substance. This only served to make Hyunjin laugh harder as Changbin’s murderous expression was contrasted by his hair sticking up at weird angles with snow still melting in between. Changbin then charged after Seungmin, who had the instinct to move as far away from the elder as possible, and the two of them were promptly engaged in a cat and mouse game involving a fair amount of screaming from both ends. 

Woojin and Chan hadn’t fared much better than Changbin as the three other spectators immediately caught on to Hyunjin’s and Seungmin’s ploy and decided to treat the two oldest the same. Chan had immediately caught Jeongin and was currently holding him in a headlock, covering his hair in snow, while Woojin was chasing Jisung and Minho who were both nearly choking on their laughter because Woojin’s once nice and proper beanie was now soaked in snow and sat lopsided on his head, nearly covering half his face. 

While all this unfolded, Felix was laying in the snow, making a snow angel (that still couldn’t rival him) and watching his friends run around like little children. His smile stretched wide and his eyes started to crinkle. He truly loved each and everyone of them and he didn’t think he’d ever be able to put into words how thankful he was. Sitting up, he decided that he’d join his friends in the fun. He got up and gathered a bit of snow, forming a small ball and hid behind a parked car, also covered in snow. Felix waited for a while, until Seungmin ran past him, Changbin hot on his heels. Felix aimed carefully and hit Seungmin square in the back, his coat now adorned with a nice white blotch of snow. Sputtering, Seungmin stopped, allowing Changbin to catch up with him and cover him with snow again. Nearly choking from laughing so hard, Felix grabbed Changbin while Seungmin was still occupied with destroying the involuntary devil horns his hair had formed due to contact with the snow. 

Felix and Changbin gathered up Woojin and Chan and the four of them set up camp behind one of the cars. What followed could only be described as the most epic snowball fight to ever take place in the streets of Seoul. The war waged on for hours, the sun setting slowly, but still the two sides fought bitterly. That is until Jeongin flopped down in the snow and groaned:

“I’m hungryyyyy. Let’s eat!!!”

Never denying the youngest anything, the others shuffled out of their hiding places and started patting down their coats before entering the building. Woojin trailed back a bit to make sure everyone followed suit when he noticed that Felix was still outside, looking out at the white wonderland. 

“Are you okay?”, Woojin asked. He wondered whether the younger had been hit too hard and worriedly scanned him. 

“I’m okay. Don’t worry about me, I’m just sad that it’s done already. We’ll head home tomorrow, so we probably won’t have time to play in the snow again.”, Felix answered. He felt incredibly happy to have shared this memory with his friends, but he couldn’t help but feel melancholic.

“Come on, let’s go inside for some hot cocoa and marshmallows”, Woojin replied and tugged the younger inside. Upstairs, Minho had already produced a plethora of hot chocolate and Jisung was occupied with decoratively filling the steaming mugs with small marshmallows. Woojin and Felix nearly stumbled over the mountain of scattered boots, beanies, scarves and coats in the entrance way, Woojin mumbling something about cleanliness and messy children under his breath. 

Felix made his way to the couch, evidently quieter than before. Changbin looked up worriedly. He had expected the younger to be bouncing on his heels, so his silence was unexpected. Changbin scooted closer towards Felix and put his arm around him. The younger silently put his head on Changbin’s shoulder and let himself be pulled into the older rapper’s side. Changbin smiled softly, a smile that was reserved for very special moments, usually involving a certain freckled Australian, tightening his hold on Felix’s shoulders. Seungmin noticed Changbin’s expression and was tempted to make fun of the elder, but when Jisung and Minho came into the room to distribute the hot cocoa, he found that he didn’t actually want to. Gratefully accepting the offered beverage, the nine boys settled comfortably on the couch, wrapped up in each other in an attempt to get back some warmth. Seungmin was sitting next to Jeongin who was nearly half asleep on his shoulder, and the youngest had his legs on Chan’s lap who was cuddled up with the oldest, both looking at the rest of the group with warm smiles. Jisung was nearly in Minho’s lap, the older had his hands wrapped around his waist while Hyunjin was resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder. 

“I have an idea”, said Changbin, still holding onto Felix. 

“How about we make a tradition of this? That every Christmas, no matter where we are, the nine of us will find some time to have a snowball fight. It’ll be like a promise we can make. No matter what, we’ll still be together every Christmas.” 

Chan beamed. 

“That’s perfect! That way we’ll always have something to come home to when the year ends!”, he said. 

“Let’s make a promise: No matter what happens in the future, no matter where we are, we will stay together, and we will fight to have this one day of carefreeness. Every Christmas we’ll have the Great Stray Kids Snow-War!”, Woojin added. 

Eight heads nodded enthusiastically. Their eldest had a way of gathering everyone together, and so they stacked their hands on top of each other and with a cry of “Stray Kids!” their promise was sealed. Felix snuggled back into Changbin’s shoulder, a content smile stretching over his face. This was more than he’d ever hoped to have in his life. He knew that while their upcoming debut would be hard and hardships were sure to come, he had eight people he could trust with everything. Trying hard not to get choked up, he smiled harder and muttered a shy “Thank you hyung”. Changbin’s expression softened even more and he grumbled: 

“Whatever, I swear I’ll obliterate you next year, just you wait. But until then, drink your hot chocolate before it turns cold.”

Felix giggled. His first time playing in the snow had been even more unforgettable than he had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> So If you can't tell, I am Felix biased and I love Felix and I love Stray Kids and I hope they're having the time of their lives because they deserve the world. I wrote this when I was super soft for Felix (which happens everyday so it's really not that special) and it was super cold. I hope you enjoyed it!!  
> Also thank you so much to my best friend for betaing otherwise this giant pile of snowy fluff would still lie around somewhere in the depths of my laptop, never to be posted.


End file.
